


Suitcases

by Feliix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliix/pseuds/Feliix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in life aren't always simple. Sometimes the necessity of becoming 'someone' or 'something' can take control of a persons life. But not Arya, because she's different and well, Gendry wasn't ever anybody to begin with. I've aged the characters slightly, Arya's 17, Gendry's 20, Joffrey and Sansa are 18. Rest are the same ages.</p><p>After the recent death of her father, Arya disappears. Modern AU. This piece actually boarders a true story, so it's going to be an emotional one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death and Family

The bedroom door slammed behind her, "this isn't real, this isn't real", she repeated to herself. Over and over, the words almost mocking her. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening". She slammed her restless head to the pillow, burying her face deep within the silk of her duvet cover. Although she hadn't accepted it yet, Eddard, her father, was dead. His body laying motionless in the next room. The pneumonia had finished what the cancer could not. 

She was close with him, her dad. He knew her better than the others. Better than Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon. Even Jon and he was her favorite. Eddard always sided with her, always. She wasn't a normal little girl, she was a warriors daughter and he knew that. She didn't ever want to go to her posh school and wear posh dresses. She didn't want to settle down with a posh boy and have a posh wedding. Nor did she want posh children and to live in a posh house in a posh poxy town.  
Not like Sansa, whose heart was intent on just that. Fucking Sansa.  
Sansa was beautiful. Her long auburn hair, flawless skin and perfectionist fashion style always outshone Arya's boyish hairstyle, pale skin and sluggish appearance. Arya secretly loathed the attention she got, but she didn't show it. While Sansa would perform her dance recitals to her family, Arya would create her own dance by smashing sticks together with her childhood friend Myca. Arya wasn't perfect. Sansa was. 'The daughter they wish they had cloned instead', Robb teased.

Maybe that's why Eddard always took her side. Not because he felt sorry for her, but because that's just how he was once. Rebellious.

But now he lay defeated, taking his last breath whilst his family were gathered around his bedside, saying their goodbyes. Bran and Rickon already a flood of tears, left first. Followed by Sansa, who was helped to her room by Jon. Robb stayed by his mothers side, whilst Arya had stood dejectedly in the doorway, refusing emotion in front of her other siblings.

 

No matter how hard Arya tried, the stillness of her fathers eyes was stuck in her head. Repeating, "this isn't real, this is a dream". By now, she had unbuttoned the duvet and climbed into her 'safe-zone' inside. Eddard called it that.  
Late at night when Arya was but a child and determined that the 'white-walkers' were in her closet, Eddard would sit awake with her inside her duvet cover. He'd tell her stories of old heroines who rode dire wolves into battles and saved the lands from armies of white-walkers and witches and even dragons. But none of them could get her if she was inside her duvet. It's a safe-zone. 

 

Although Arya had anticipated this day for a while, the reality of it hadn't ever confronted her. She didn't like the confrontation of responsibility, she'd be a child forever in her mind. Arya Stark, seventeen and three-quaters. 

She had been laying alone in silence for some time before Jon walked in. He slowly raised the duvet cover and poked his head inside, "Can I come in?" his gentle voice echoed throughout. Jon was her favorite, he didn't expect her to be anything other than herself. He was more like a best friend than a brother, really. "What's the password", Arya grunted.  
Jon sighed softly, a slight chuckle, "Really?", he exhaled. "How old are you? " Jon teased as he tried climbing in next to Arya, but she blocked him with her feet.  
"Seventeen and three-quarters stupid, now password" she joked. Jon over exaggerated his sigh, "Arya Stark, you're stubborn ways will get you into trouble one day. Now are you going to let me in or not?"  
"Password", stubborn indeed.  
Jon sighed heavily, "Nymeria".  
A small smile appeared on Arya's face as she lowered her legs to allow to Jon clamber in next to her. Victory. Arya smiled as jon crumbled into a ball next to her. Jon was handsome, like his father. His dark eyes fixed on Arya. "Don't you think we're getting a bit old for this? Dad stopped doing this with me when I was 10!" 

The sudden realization that dad wasn't around anymore dawned on them. Silence covered the whole room and Arya could hold back no more, gently turning her face away from Jon's. "Ino Arya. Ino. I can't believe it either".  
The two lay staring up at the floral duvet an inch from their face for a while, not saying a word. "Man this duvet cover is just pathetic", Jon said looking over to Arya, a small smile printed on his face. "It screams Sansa". Arya aimed a punch directly at his shoulder. Comparing her to Sansa earns you a punch in the shoulder, definitely.

"Right fuck this for a laugh, come on, let's go and get a milkshake, I'm buying. And if you finish your milkshake before me WITHOUT getting brain-freeze, I'll buy you a new duvet cover so when your boyfriend Myco comes around you don't look like such a saddo!"  
"His names Myca and he's not my boyfriend!" Arya aimed a punch directly at Jon's shoulder, but he's quick. He grabs her arm and pokes at her ribs. And so begins round 6049 of Jon and Arya's tickle fight to the death. 

Eddard may be gone, but he produced some amazing sons to look after the family. But she was Arya Stark and she didn't need anyone. That's why she was leaving..

 

-PART 2- coming tonight!


	2. The Butcher's Boy

Though Eddard was an honorable loyal man, he didn't have many friends towards the later years of his life. He was like Arya in that way, he liked to be alone. His funeral was closed off to everyone bar family and his childhood friend, Mayor Robert Baratheon. He wanted it that way. Arya hated Robert, the way he'd inspect each Stark child in a line upon arrival. Like soldiers. The way he'd be open about his opinion of them. "Robb! Fine young man. Jon, cut your hair what are you a girl? Bran! Tough old boy, you'll be fighting off the women one day! Rickon, you'll be bigger than your father and much better looking, haha! Ahh Sansa, you're beauty never ceases to amaze even me, my boy awaits you outside, you behave now". He'd slyly wink at her like she was some tavern wench. "And you girl", his eyes pointing at Arya. "Are you bored? ill? or just lazy? Stand up straight. You dress worse than that poor butchers boy you hang around with. Are you still in school? What's the matter with you? Still living with the fairies? You need discipline." The same thing every visit. 

She really hated the way his belly stuck out from under his shirt. The putrid smell of wine as he marched past them. She couldn't stand his wife, either. Stuck up bitch. But mostly she hated him because of his son, Joffrey. That little shit. A few things could really boil Arya's blood and one of them was Joffrey. Oh and the fact that Sansa wouldn't ever shut up about him made it even more worse. Myca had punched him once after he had threatened his younger brother, but when you punch the son of the Mayor you don't get off lightly. Myca swore he'd be hung, drawn and quartered if Eddard hadn't intervened and calmed Robert down. 

 

It had been 3 days since the funeral and life was continuing on as always. Robb returned home to his wife. Jon went back to the military. Sansa, Bran and Rickon had returned to private school. Arya had dropped out earlier in the year, her mother still didn't know. Each morning she'd wake up, put her uniform on and head to Myca's house to play Xbox. Little Arya Stark, high school dropout and Call of Duty queen. Today was the same as any other day, except it was the last day like it.

Myca had known about Arya's leaving town for a while and although he'd miss the only person who'd not judge him based off of his poor education and poor family, he knew she had to go, for reasons she wouldn't say.  
"Arya?" Myca placed the Xbox controller in between them both, turning his head slowly to Arya. "Do you think I could come with you? tomorrow? It's not like I have anything worth staying for. I don't want to be a butchers boy, I want to make something of myself and well.. I'll miss you." Myca looked somewhat defeated.  
"Myca.. you know I have to do this on my own. You'll be fine here, you have your brother and the family business to take over!" Arya tried to make what little he had seem exciting, but she knew deep down that she'd hate to be in his shoes. Myca scooted closer to Arya so their shoulders were grazing each others. Arya wasn't uncomfortable with Myca, but they'd never actually been this close before. Usually they kept their emotions hidden away from each other, Arya always said emotions taint friendship. She doesn't want emotion, she wants fun and that's all Myca had been. He knew that, right?  
"Arya, why do you have to leave?" Myca was questioning her more than he ever had.  
"Because Myca, you know why. I can't stay here, it's not for me. I'm not Sansa. I want to be free, I don't want to be tied down to this place, it's never really been my home, my home is nowhere. I am noone. And I like that. Now pick up that controller and let's finish this fucking level before I have to go catch up with the school bus." Myca refused to look at the screen and had his eyes pointed directly at Arya. She turned to look at him, "Myca..?" before she knew what was happening, Myca was inching closer and closer. His eyes fixated on Arya's and his mouth slowly pursing together. His arm raising to grab Arya's cheek but before the tender moment could escalate, Arya backed away.  
"Myca what the fuck are you doing? What are you doing?"  
"I love you Arya, I do, I always have, surely you know that?" Myca's eyes were filled with question.  
"Myca no. Why'd you have to fuck this up? You idiot, you fucking idiot Myca. You're my best friend and I.."  
"Arya please don't go. Just don't do it, just stay. Just stay with me and run the store. We won't have much money, but we'll have each other and that's all that matters, right?"

Arya hadn't ever had anyone 'love' her before. And she never expected Myca to be the first person to tell her, not by a long shot. "Arya please.."  
Arya stood up and gathered her things. Myca tried to help her, but she just angrily shoved him away. "Arya.. Arya! ARYA!" but she wouldn't acknowledge him. Myca tried to block the doorway, but Arya pushed past him heading for the front door. "Fine. FINE! Go, just go and throw your life away. Go and fucking never come back, I wish I hadn't met you, you're a bitch. A fucking bitch and you always have been." She wouldn't look back. She refused. Nothing was stopping her from going, even Myca's little crush on her.


	3. The Master of Lies

It was 4:30am.  
Arya was in a taxi to nowhere, having left everything and everyone behind without so much as a goodbye. She didn't know exactly where she was going. All she told the driver was to drive towards the sea down South. If she had tried telling anyone in her family she was leaving, they wouldn't have let her. They'd have hogtied her down before letting her go. The taxi was quiet with only her suitcase on the seat next to her. Truth is? She was actually terrified but she wouldn't show it. No way. Arya was strong, stubborn and had her heart set on finding out the answers to who she was. As Arya rested her head on her suitcase, her gaze matched the drivers as he peered into his rear view mirror. 

"Say, what's a pretty young lady like you doing out at such a time?" he asked, curious as to why there was actually someone on his night shift for once. Arya sat up in her seat, she looked tired, her eyes bouncing from the floor to her hands, back and fourth. "I'm not a lady", she sighed sweetly, "I'm just a girl going to see her family." Her lies were blatant, but the driver didn't question, he just smiled at her, half focusing on the road. The streets were dark, but the night sky was beginning to turn a faded red on the horizon. Arya turned her head towards the window sighing briefly. The night before at Myca's house had taken a lot out of her. At this moment in time, she had noone. Not Myca, not Jon, not even Sansa. Just this stranger in the front seat. 

"You know" he spoke up, "if you really want to sound believable, it's all in the eyes."  
"What do you mean?" Arya scoffed, shocked at his distrust.  
"It's something I learned as a boy your age. If you want to lie to someone, look them in the eye and have a slight smug look on your face. Leave them no questions to ask when you're done answering." he chuckled. "The names Oliver." he smiled, looking directly at her.  
"I'm Arya and I certainly do not lie!" she said, only half jokingly. Suddenly the two burst out into slight laughter. "Is it usually quiet at this time?" she asked, desperately trying to take her mind off where and what she was doing.  
"You betcha. You're the first person I've had at this time in two weeks." he chuckled. "So where are you headin'?" Arya froze. How was she supposed to answer that which she did not know? The last time she lied, it hadn't got her far. Oliver was the master of lies, it seemed.  
"I- I'm heading towards, uhm", she stuttered. Olivers eyes raised, he knew all along.  
"Personally" he said, "I'd head to Kings Landing, not that my opinion matters, but that's the best place down South." Arya knew he wouldn't question what she was up to. She just smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you Oliver", she said quietly before resting her head back down on her suitcase. "Will you wake me when we arrive?"  
"Sure thing kiddo." he replied. "The names Varys, by the way". Her head shot up, confused.  
"Wait, you lied!" she shouted.  
"It's all in the eyes remember." he winked and smiled broadly at her. Arya caught his smile and returned it. "Now get your head down, I'll wake you when we arrive, we've got quite a while to go."

Arya rested her head back down on the suitcase, peering out the window from the corner of her eyes. 'King's Landing' she thought, so this is where her adventure would start. She'd never been, but she knew Mayor Robert lived there and her dad did to when he was younger. She'd heard stories about beautiful people with beautiful houses and beautiful clothes, of course she wouldn't fit in. But she figured the best way to be invisible was to stand out amongst the rich folk. They wouldn't give her no bother that way, just some poor kid wandering around the big city.

 

When Arya awoke, the sun had already risen. Varys had kindly put his jacket over Arya while she slept and two cups of coffee rested on the dashboard.  
"Here" he said, "I hope you like coffee." his eyes fixed into the rear view mirror. Arya smiled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She reached out to take the coffee before exhaling in satisfaction.  
"Are we nearly there?"  
"About 5 minutes away." Varys fixed his eyes back to the road, tapping his finger on the wheel, mimicking the beat of the radio.  
"How much do I owe you? for the ride and the coffee?" Arya was digging into her wallet, looking at all the money she mustered up over the coming months. Varys' eyes looked back to his mirror, gently smiling and shaking his head.  
"Your money is no good here, I'm afraid. All I ask is that you take care of yourself." Varys had probably driven for 5 hours now and was refusing to take Arya's money, no matter how much she begged and pleaded. 

King's Landing was fast approaching and Arya could see the sky-scrapers from outside of her window, the sun beaming behind them casting a dusty red glow over the city. The car suddenly pulled into a parking bay, this was it.  
"How do I ever thank you, Varys?" Arya questioned, her eyes begging him to take some form of currency off of her. She hated being a burden and she hated relying on people to get her by. Varys' smiles calmed Arya. He used a handkerchief to calmly wipe the sweat from atop of his bald head and placed it back into his pocket, retrieving instead a business card.  
"If you are ever in need or ever in trouble, you are to call. I may have just met you, but you have a good heart Arya. Just like your father. Do give Catelyn my best the next time you see her." It was then that Arya realized the kind stranger was in fact an old family friend. From back in King's Landing perhaps. Arya didn't question, a mixture of nerves, happiness and sadness of her fathers recent death. She reached for her suitcase while Varys opened her passenger door. He offered her a hand as she stepped out of the car and slowly closed the door behind her.  
"Remember.." he said before being cut off.  
"I'll call if I'm in trouble or need." she chuckled. Varys smiled as he helped her lift her suitcase to the sidewalk.  
"Thank you, Varys. For everything." Arya stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Varys' cheek. This was the first time Arya had shown any form of affection to anybody, but her meeting with Varys was the first time anyone had done so much for her in a long time. They smiled at one another, before Arya turned and headed towards the city. 

Arya briefly turned around to see Varys drive back the way he came. She exhaled, reaching into her jacket pocket to grab a cigarette. As she gazed at her kingdom, she lit up the cigarette, taking a drag before picking up her suitcase and heading towards the rush of people infront of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will start getting longer from here. It's been more of a prologue, really.
> 
> For the people asking about the boarders of truth in the story, this is based off of a real experience I had over the course of 6 years with someone very much like Arya. It's a heck of an adventure and I felt the need to express my story through Gendry and Arya, because that's the best way I could think to do.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, more parts to come later :3  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed Chapter 2, feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I'll update daily if time allows :3! Another chapter will be up tonight where I promise it'll get more interesting!


End file.
